


A Twin Thing

by chachkisalpaca



Category: The Haunting of Hill House (TV 2018)
Genre: a fic from my side blog for general fanfiction, its just some good ol fluff, nell is alive verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 06:50:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17523893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chachkisalpaca/pseuds/chachkisalpaca
Summary: Luke’s been feeling sick out of the blue. It doesn’t take him that long to find out it was because of Nellie.





	A Twin Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, sup? This if a fic i posted on tumblr a long ago, and just now I remembered to post it here lol. Hope you like it! Kudos and comments are appreciated :)

Luke woke up feeling strange, a ghost feeling of wanting to puke. It usually happened to him after doing hard drugs the night before, but he had been clean and sober for six months now, and according to him he hadn’t eaten anything rotten.

The feeling didn’t vanish, instead it propagated; he was feeling tired and couldn’t stand the sight of food. He thought of making a doctor’s appointment to see what the hell was going on, until he thought Nellie might be sick. Yeah, that made more sense. Twin things again, he thought.

Sick or not, he decided to call Nellie one morning, just to check on her — and jokingly threaten her to go to the doctor, since he couldn’t cope with this ghost sickness any longer.

“Luke! How are you?” She sounded so cheerful when she answered, Luke could see her smile shining through the phone.

“Eh, I could be better,” He shrugged, “About that, how are you? I’ve been feeling sick lately for no reason, and then I thought it might be your fault.” Luke chuckled, on the other side of the line, Nellie giggled as she took a bite from her toast.

“Yeah, it was me. Sorry. I haven’t been feeling good either, I’m actually about to go to my doctor’s appointment.” Suddenly, Nell felt an arcade, she ran to the toilet as fast as she could, with her phone still on hand.

Luke felt something burning in his throat out of nowhere, and he guessed it was because of Nellie, who he could hear throwing up her breakfast through the phone. Luke tried to say nice things to her, repeating ‘you’ll be okay’ many times.

Nell weakly stood up and washed her mouth. She wished Arthur could be with her; he got a job in a hospital, so he had to be earlier than he would in his own office. It was good and they were getting a better income, although he couldn’t help her out with her morning sickness.

“Are you still there?” Nellie wondered. Luke muttered a ‘yes’. She closed her eyes for a moment. “I gotta get going to the doctor, I want to end with this soon.”

“Yeah, me too,” Luke chuckled gently, smiling even though he had a very bad taste in his mouth, “Talk to you later, I guess. Tell me what’s going on as soon as you get out of the doctor.”

“I will,” Nellie assured. They said goodbye to each other and she went to look for her keys.

Luke tried to maintain himself distracted; due to the ghost sickness he had asked his boss if he could take some days to recover. At first he denied, but when Luke almost puke in the shoes of the health inspector, not only he almost had a heart attack but he sent him immediately home and ordered him to not come back until he felt completely well — reading between the lines, he gave him a week of rest; no more and no less.

A fair hour went by and Nell hadn’t even texted him. It was fine, he thought, the doctor must be crowded. He was watching a movie —although he was barely paying attention—, when his phone rang again.

It was none other than Nell. He quickly answered it, feeling slightly worried. He had a feeling that everyone was okay.

“So?” Was all he said.

Nell was stuttering, trying to speak properly. She had been sitting in her car for the past ten minutes, deciding whether she should call Arthur or Luke first. She decided to call Luke; Arthur might be with a patient, besides, she didn’t know how to speak to him, yet. She could practice with Luke meanwhile.

“So,” Nell repeated, breathing in, “Turns out, I’m pregnant.”

Luke quickly freaks out, with a wide smile on his face.

“Oh my God. I can’t— I can’t believe it!” Luke covered his mouth with his hand, making the next words sound muffled, “I’m so happy for you. Have you told Arthur?” He wondered, Nellie sighs.

“I haven’t, I’m practicing how to tell him with you, I guess,” she chuckled, bracing herself, “A new Crain…” She muttered. Luke got chills down his spine.

A new Crain, he thought. He didn’t have a good relationship with Shirley’s kids —more like, it was nonexistent—, but with Nellie things would be different. She was his twin sister, after all. He then thought about what she’d go through the next months, and how inevitably he’d feel most of it thanks to the twin thing. It’s okay, he thought with a chuckle, he’d do it for Nellie.

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me asks or requests for fics in my general fanfic account @alpacafanfiction! Hope you liked it <3


End file.
